friendship is deep but love is
by a far away world
Summary: merlin never found his friendship with Arthur odd. Arthur never says anything about how they hold hands or sometimes share kisses so Merlin doesn't either. merlin wonders what he is to Arthur and if they will ever be whay they know they should be?


Merlin never thought that anything about his and Arthur's friendship well odd. He felt that the things they did were normal to him at least, and his family or friends never bashed it or Arthur so Merlin of course said nothing. In fact, if asked, he liked how when sometimes Merlin and Arthur down the streets their hands would intertwine and they would walk hand in hand, or sometimes if Merlin was cold Arthur would give Merlin his jacket and hug Merlin to him by his waist, sometimes Merlin, when it was just him and Arthur, he would curl up against Arthur and just be content with his voice rumbling through him, and more recently sometimes Arthur would give Merlin a peck on the cheek when they departed. He never found it odd, in fact he liked it a lot, but he was beginning to question if perhaps what they did, what Merlin might have begun to feel was deeper then friendship as some people presumed when they saw the pair. Merlin didn't know what to make of that- of it.

"You," Said Arthur with a smirk as he ruffled Merlin's hair," need a haircut."

Merlin came out of his ravine and looked at Arthur who sat across from him. They were in Arthur's room which seemed to change every time Merlin came over. Last week it had been Nickleback and Daughtry posters over the walls and now it was pictures of Fantasy type creature's like dragons and Castle's and Arthurian leadend all over. Light music came out of Arthur's laptop as the two young men starched out on the floor, Arthur in his Sweat cloths and Merlin in his tee and jeans.

Merlin smiled and gave a little laugh, "And what are you going to do? Give me one? Lord knows how much that worked out last time. I looked like a lopsided bird."

Arthur waved his hand in the air and scoffed, " That was all Gwaine's and Gwen's fault they thought they were helping by giving me tips. Bah, I thought you looked fine, and you know me I would never lie to you."

"Yes, I know." Merlin whispered to Arthur and grabbed the scissors of the desk and handed them to Arthur. It was better than going to some high in hair place, he thought, and it wasn't that bad last time. He just wasn't sure what to do begin this close to Arthur anymore. He felt Arthur's hand wrap around his waist and pull him so Merlin's back was to Arthur's chest. Merlin breathed deep.

As the scissors snapped away and Arthur's made little noises as he measured Merlin's hair and laughed as Merlin sighed and crossed his arms, Merlin couldn't help but wonder about Arthur and him once again. The problem was it had always been him and Arthur, Merlin or Arthur never dated anyone really, sure there had been a few flings with some girls and a guy in Merlin's case one or two times but that was it. With anyone else it just never seemed right, with Arthur everything just fitted. As Merlin watched his hair fall into his lap and Arthur's hand brushed at his neck longer than it should he wonder what he was to Arthur? Was he just the best friend who he might love but life was to choppy and hazarders to cross to that mark or was he just a benefit like in that one movie except him and Arthur was not having sex and the girl got the guy in the end. Merlin bit his tongue at that thought and sighed once more and muttered something even he didn't fully understand under his breath.

Arthur ceased his movements and put the sheers down on to the floor and craned his head around Merlin's neck to look at Merlin, " Everything okay, Merlin."

Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur, to stare into those blue eyes he always found so vexing but yet so calming. Merlin was bound to tell him yes, everything was fine, and to live in the shadows of those movements Arthur and he would make, the truth and what was real teetering on the edge of life. He needed to know.

"Arthur, what am I to you?" Merlin asked and as he did he turned his body away from Arthur so he would be able to sit in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, brows rose, laugh in his voice, "You're my best friend."

Merlin licked his lips and said slowly to Arthur, " I don't know if you noticed, Arthur but the things we do other people, other friends, guys especially, don't do."

Arthur shrugged his shoulders and said to Merlin, "Well I don't know if you noticed, Merlin, we are not most people." He reached over to Merlin to try and drag him back to his spot where he had been sitting between Arthur's legs, but Merlin moved out of his reach.

He shook his head and gulped. He looked away to the picture he and Arthur had taken a few weeks ago in the local booth at the mall. Merlin was leaning against Arthur and Arthur had his hand on Merlin's waist, eyes looking at him, both were smiling and Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's head. Merlin looked away, " I think, Arthur, we both feel something deeper then friendship. I mean don't you feel that everything is just right when it's me and you? We hold hands Arthur; good we even kiss each other on the cheek! Please tell me that it's not something that just for fun, to make a jest at, because, if it is, if it's always been like that, then I….what I feel when I am with you Arthur, always felt, is love. I love you far deeper then I should."

Arthur let his hand drop back down his side and he casted his gaze from Merlin to the floor, his hands messing with the hair that was on him and he said softly, " I knew that from the day I meet you, back in grade school, that you were the one. We became friends and being with you, as you said, just felt right. The things we do, that I do, I do them because I fear if I out right admitted what we both know then it would all disappear. Doing these things, holding your hand, warming you when you are cold, where things I could do, little things that I could afford to do without fearing. And then things got deeper and you never said a word so I didn't. Until now that is. I fear that we do have something deeper then friendship and that's okay."

Arthur crawled over to Merlin who sat on his knees, Arthur raised his chin up to look Merlin in the eyes, straight and true," I know what people say about us and I think that we should start being what we know we should be, what other people say, and stop all this, because it's very, very clear we both know what this is."

Merlin felt his heart skip a beat, he gulped, " And what is this?"

Arthur leaned forward, putting arms around Merlin's neck and Merlin wound his around Arthur's waist, " Love that goes way past that of friendship. Been there all along. I love you, Merlin."

Merlin allowed himself to kiss Arthur in the lips, the very instant they touched the world sparked and fired. Goodbye friendship hello what's been there all along! It went slow then heated until they were on the ground, Merlin on top of Arthur, panting as he straddled Arthur who brushed his hair away from his face.

"You still need a haircut, Merlin."

Merlin smirked and kissed Arthur and then said, " why don't we worry about that later? We have so many things to do that we haven't done yet."

"Like what?"

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur's neck and the blonde hissed and Merlin nipped his neck and he chuckled as Merlin pulled back and dragged him to the bed and they fell down on it. Kissing until they couldn't breathe. Maybe this was all they needed in the world, just each other, friends but with something so much more. No benefits, not really. What they had would love for years to come. They didn't have to be scared anymore….because they had each other.

_**Please review!**_


End file.
